Master chief in sky rim
by DDAN1157
Summary: After drifting in space for four months master chief and Cortona find themselves on a strange planet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own halo or skyrim.

Chapter 1

Arrival

A figure sat staring endlessly out into open space, for the past four months this figure and its companion have been drifting endlessly out in space, reciting the last words spoken to it were, "wake me, when you need me", for the figure the past four months have felt like an eternity, until one day whilst staring out into the vastness of space, it saw a spec, not just any spec, but a planet, but not one of familiarity but one of unknown origin, and they were heading straight for it, which brought much joy to the figure, for it meant a chance to be reunited with her companion, yes she has been waiting for the past four months to wake him and now is the best time for they are heading straight towards a planet, from what the women figure can make out it is a habitable planet for her companion.

She activates the procedures to unfreeze her companion from cryogenic stasis, she gazes longingly at the defrosting figure in the cryotube as the frost within the tube begins to clear to reveal an elegant green helmet with an orange gold visor staring endlessly out of the cryopod, after a few but incredibly long minutes the figure begins to stir until finally it pushes his hands against the glass of the tube slightly panicked until he sees the female figure and calms down, then the woman finally speaks, chief you've got to manually open the cryotube, the figure finally identified as chief looks up and sees a lever which he reaches up and pulls down causing the cryotube to hiss open, as he steps out and gets a firm footing on the ground all the floating debris falls to the floor as the artificial gravity was activated he then walks over to the figure who was patiently waiting.

Feels like old times exclaims the figure, nodding Master Chief asks, ready to get back to work, "I thought the you would never ask" said the women, wye did you wake me Cortana, the figure now known as Cortana says" well Chief, we are on a collision course with a planet, readings from the working equipment shows that it is habitable but it and the star system I've been monitoring don't match any in the known systems in the UNSC, so you up for a bit of exploring" Cortana explained to the Chief "well it looks like it's our only choice, I will go load up a pelican with weapons and ammunition along with enough supplies to last at least a month or two" Cortana would you be able to pilot the pelican with most of the weapons and supplies while I pilot another one we never know if we will need it seeing as though this ship is going to crash anyway, I will load a warthog onto the supply pelican. "affirmative Chief I can do that and it appears your luck is still strong because there is still two operational pelicans and a warthog along with an ample amount of weapons and ammunition and supplies" okay thank you Cortana Chief replied whilst grabbing Cortana's chip and inserting it into his helmet.

Two hours later

How long till impact said the Chief to Cortana " one minute till impact I am going to launch this pelican now" affirmative Cortana replied the Chief as he powered up his pelican, after watching the other pelican leave the hangar bay he slowly raised off the floor and started moving out into space by this time the ship already started to reach the atmosphere of the planet, he accelerated toward the surface of the planet "Chief watch out!" Exclaimed Cortana in warning but it was too late as a piece of debris from the dawn hit the pelican damaging one of the engines, I am going to get as close as I can to the ground as I can if this bird will hold together and then jump out "Affirmative Chief less chance of this bird exploding from that damaged engine" said Cortana, as the pelican became low enough to the ground to see vast landscapes with open planes and forests the left engine of the pelican caught fire and causing the pelican to start barrelling out of control "chief we are at 30:000 feet I can stabilize the pelican long enough for you to jump out, it will be a survival fall for YOU" said Cortana through the sound.

Affirmative Cortana, quickly checking himself he had his trademark MA5B assault rifle with an SMG along with a magnum and an energy sword he found that must have come from the Arbiter in the scrabble to get the ship off the ark, as Cortana stabilized the pelican enough he ran out the troop bay door and folded his arms against his chest and straightened his legs and locked his armour for impact, after falling for 20 seconds he hit the surface of a lake but instead of a nice soft landing he skipped across the surface until he flew over the ground and smashed through a tree before finally coming to a stop then slipped into unconsciousness.

4 hours later

Waking up a little groggy and a slight headache he checked his armours systems but thankfully they were all at 100% after all he has survived far worse falls and survived, blinking away the sleepiness he noticed he was being slightly shaken focusing more he noticed he was looking at the ground "Chief we have a contact" said Cortana a little alarmed snapping completely out of his drowsiness and reacting with lightning fast reflexes he rolled to his knees and to his feet and then he saw a person wearing black jagged armour with many glowing red patches, this figure would surely intimidate any normal person but not the Chief in fact he was even more so, not waiting around he sprinted with such speed the armoured figure didn't see it coming, he grabbed the figure by the neck armour and hoisted it up but when the figure wheezed a quiet calm down he stopped his motion and stared up at the dark shadowy helmet then threw the figure to the ground, it landed on its back but the Chief put his armoured boot on its chest to stop it from moving.

"did that just speak English or am I just imagining it" Cortana said in shock, no it did speak English but how? Its not a place in UNSC space, so he decided to try something to prove this theory more, he removed his foot and then said remove your helmet in his deep emotionless voice, the armoured figure stood up then slowly reached up to pull off the helmet but instead quickly grabbed a strange sword which matched the armour and charged the Chief, anticipating as much the Chief easily dodged a swing then grabbed the attackers arm and crushed it shattering he gauntlet and breaking the arm with ease making the armoured figure cry out in pain the Chief pushed on the back of the figures leg bringing it to its knees, when he pulled of the helmet he and Cortana was met with a great shock, it was a human man with long brunet hair and a small beard with dark blue eyes and a long scar along his right cheek "impossible how…how are there humans here this is no know system or galaxy the UNSC knows about so I don't know" well looks like earth might not be the birth place of humanity and I agree with you, said the chief to Cortana.

Who are you do you speak my language, the man looked up at him with fear and curiousness in his eyes before nodding whilst trying to fight back tears from the Chiefs grim of his broken arm, then said my name is Jorn stormshield {A/N sorry if it's a shit name its just hard to come up with one} and I am the dragonborn, the chief released Jorn's arm "what kind of warrior are you to break a mans arm by crushing it in your hands even when im wearing like the best heavy armour in skyrim, hell even all of tamriell, what are you?" said Jorn, I am a Spartan, he replied quickly.

You told me you are called dragonborn what is that, said the Chief, " I have the soul of a dragon and can shout like them so I am a dragon in human form" said Jorn, "err chief what does that mean, are there supposed to be dragons or something here or just old stories like on earth however we better be careful around here" said Cortana, agreed, ok then could you show me what you mean…Jorn? "ok then" he turned to a large fallen dead tree and shouted the words YOL"TOOR"SHUL then a gout of fire shot out of his mouth and swallowed the tree in fire. "is that enough proof for you that I am the dragonborn" Jorn said to the Chief as he silently stood there a little stunned, although Jorn couldn't see it.

"err…yes that is…well very different for a human to be able to do" said a womanly voice which emanated from the Chiefs direction, "who is that women, I cannot see her, who is she?" asked Jorn, mainly to Master Chief, "her name is Cortana" said the Chief as he held out his hand and a small purple holographic figure appeared.

"Mph real fancy magic that is, oh so you are a battle mage type warrior of something with that strange armour is that it" Jorn said as he saw the small figure in the Chiefs hand, "no I am CTN 0452-9 but my name is Cortana and I am an AI, an artificial intelligence not some type of magic" Cortana said a little snidely at Jorn for calling her some type of magic. "err this arm of mine is really starting to Cain like really bad now so I'm just going to heal it" Jorn hissed through clenched teeth as he pulled the remnants of the Daedric gauntlet off his broken arm, after he removed said armour the chief and Cortana alike were surprised when he opened his left hand and it started glowing a golden colour and held it over his broken arm which began to glow the same colour and the slightly misshapen arm quickly healed back to normal, leaving the chief an Cortana stunned for the second time that day.

"WHAT WAS THAT" the chief said as he reached for his energy sword, "whoa no need to get violent it was just some Restoration magic used to heal wounds and this one is the simplest to master, but wye don't you know you are using magic with that odd sword", "this is not magic it is an energy sword which uses ionized plasma contained in a magnetic field and it belongs to a friend of mine" the chief said as he deactivated the sword but kept the hilt in his hand for good measure, "err ok then whatever that is its fascinating but we should move to shelter" Jorn said as he looked at the horizon, "I have a house a bit to the north, since we got off on the wrong foot would you like to come with me because it sure looks like your not from around here err Master Chief was it?" , only if you would give me some helpful information about this place then sure but I will keep my eye on you got it, said the Chief in a stern way.

"ok then lets get going but the same goes for you Chief got it especially when we get to my house because I have two children got it" understanding fully the Chief simply nods to Jorn and starts following him down the road, "so Chief how did you get here, I mean it looked like you fell from the sky with the shattered tree and the trench you were in", yes I did fall from the sky, the chief said in his normal deep emotionless voice, with the seriousness of the Chiefs voice Jorn started cracking up laughing, " hahaha that's a good joke chief I didn't think such a tough warrior like yourself could joke".

NO I don't joke, I will tell you about it when we are out of the middle of nowhere, anyone could hear us ok Jorn," ok then Chief" said Jorn who stopped laughing completely and kept walking towards his house,

3 hours later

The sun was starting to set and as they followed the road over a small snowy hill in the not so far distance they could see a rather large house in the snowy tundra, "that Master Chief is heljarchen hall which I built my self" they kept walking til they approached the front door which Jorn started knocking on in a certain tune then a minute lator a little girl open the door and looked at her fathers broken gauntlet then up to the giant green armoured figure behind him before asking, papa who is that?.

{A/N sorry for the slight cliff hangar and sorry if its boring I decided to write another story then my other one because it was too hard but I might finish it one day} R/R


	2. Chapter 2

dislaimer. i do not not own halo or skyrim... bungie and 343 own halo and bethesda owns skyrim.

(A/N arr sorry for not updating in ages, what isit like fifth era now?. anywayi hope my grammar aint too bad so please bear with me and i hope to be updating frequently., got something that will help with it sorted out}

Chapter two, both sides of the story.

:papa who is that?" asked lucia, as jorn opened the door to heljarchen hall, 'lucia, this is the Master Chief, as he calls himself' said jorn nodding to the massive green armoured man standding next to him.

this drew a laugh from lucia as she saw just how short her father was when standing next to the chief. "by the nine what are you laughing at lucia"

'nothing papa, said lucia trying to stifle a giggle.' its just that you are so short next to the chief" said lucia with an innocent look on her face.

jorn looked at the chief "allright Chief, we better go inside, looks like the weather is going to take a turn for the worst" which only recieved a slight nod from the chief, as they made their way into the entryway of the large house,

Master Chief POV

one he walked into the houes the Chief noticed it was a small room with a set of double doors on the other end, he observed as jorn walked toward them and opened them leading into a large open area with a massive table in the middle with plenty of food and drinks strewn about, there was also a woman playing music on some ancient looking instruments.

"hmm roomy and cosy heh Chief... if were stuck on this planet, mind building a house like this" said Cortana.

" dont get any funny idea's, i dont plan on spending the rest of my like here" the Chief gruffly replied to Cortana.

" well Chief, if we ar'nt found by the UNSC, do you have a better idea?" said cortana to which the chief just stayed silent.

...

"Well chief, how about that talk you said about earlier?" jorn said looking at the Chief. to which he just nodded to... as usual.

"ok then, shall we" said jorn gesturing to a small table with two chair's under it that was past the fireplace and in a room with a trapdoor in the floor.

"ok shall we sit Chief" said jorn gestering to the table and chair's

'jorn i'd rather stand, i don't think the chair could support the weight of my gear" the Chief replied in his normal deep emotionless voice.

"nonsence Chief i will just fix that, give me a Jiffy" jorn said as he took on a strange stance, then his hands started glowing with a strange swirling green energy, then he closed his fists causeing the energy to condense into ball's which he then"cast" onto the chair and before the Chief's and Cortana's eye's the chair turned from wood to metal in an instant.

"Chief!, did he just change that Wooden chair into metal!" said Cortana in shock... again "yes it appears he did" came the Chiefs short reply.

" hey Jorn, HOW on earth did you do that" cortana said from the Chief's helmet speakers.

this caused jorn to look at the Chief {and by extension cortana} another strange look.

"man chief, you really are lost if you havn't seen magic, this was just an alteration spell, i can turn things to metal, and change the properties of many other thing's" said Jorn. to which the Chief nodded to before replying. "well.. looks like we have much to talk about" the Chief said stiffly.

"ok sounds good Chief" Jorn said whilst sitting down on the other "wooden" chair, and gesturing to the chief to do the same.

looking at the now "Metal" chair, he decided to finally sit down on the chair and turned to face Jorn.

"so...what do you wish to talk about?" the chief asked...

/AN fuuuuuck, been ages since i last reviewed, if there are any mistakes please don't kill me for i am typing this on my ipad... dont worry ihave a keyboard. so please give me your thanks DDAN1157


End file.
